


A Support Squad Christmas

by alex_awesome



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Fauns & Satyrs, M/M, Monster sex, Mythology - Freeform, Smissmas, Whipping, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_awesome/pseuds/alex_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper, Medic, and Spy have been very bad this year, and are each visited by certain Christmas figures to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sniper and Old Nick

The wind was like needles when it hit Sniper’s face. He hated the cold, he much preferred the sweltering heat he was used to, if it was Australia or Tuefort. As he crunched through the snow, he pulled an arrow from it’s quiver and lined it up in his bow. There were a lot of things to shoot in the nighttime woods, like deer and bears, but he saw something much bigger. A large darkened figure was soaring through the sky above the trees. Sniper readied his bow.

He pulled back to his chin and let his grip go. An arrow shot through the air and stuck directly into the object. The flying figure slowed and started to lower out of the sky, disappearing into the thick trees. Sniper rushed over to it’s landing site, his bow ready with another arrow. As he entered a clearing, he saw his arrow, which was sticking out of the side of a large sled. In front of the sled were some reindeer, and a kangaroo. The Australian animal was a dead give away that the sled did not belong to Saint Nick, but rather Old Nick. 

Old Nick would visit the children of Australia every December, the good ones would get the gift of not being kidnapped to make hats and weapons for Old Nick in his workshop. Sniper’s jaw dropped as he realized who he was standing in front of.

“Ahhh Mr. Mundy….” Old Nick said in a raspy voice as he stood and climbed out of his sled. He shushed his animals and walked toward Sniper. His long tattered coat swept the snow and his grim face was shadowed by the reindeer skull that sat atop his head. 

“Old Nick…shouldn’t you be over in Australia right now? It’s the eve of the 18th.” Sniper said, his breath visible in the freezing air.

“I have visited the Australian children already. But I had one more person to visit. You.” Old Nick said with a grin. “You’ve been a bad boy this year. Good thing you just so happened to give me your location.”

Sniper lowered his bow and arrow, trying to appear non threatening. “I ain’t no kid though, I’m an adult! You only visit children!” He protested.

“You are still a child of Australia, and you've been so naughty that you are in need of a punishment.” Old Nick stated. He then pulled out a long piece of paper from his dirtied coat.

“Lets see. Killing for money as a mercenary, working for rather corrupt individuals, using about everything for target practice, throwing your…urine at people. Of course those are all profession related, I could go on forever about your more personal misconducts. Having sexual relations with just about every member of your team, and some of the other team, partaking in all sorts of fetish acts, this just won’t do.” Old Nick laughed as he tucked his list away.

Sniper backed up, trying to think of how to get out of the situation. Just when he was about to beg for his release, he instead shot an arrow toward the other man, sticking him in the shoulder. Old Nick chuckled, pulling the arrow out unharmed. He then went at him, his boots not even touching the snowy ground as a magical force carried him through the air toward Sniper. His boney hands grabbed Sniper’s shoulders and he forced him to the forest floor. 

“No! No please! I’ll be good!” Sniper begged, tears welling in his eyes. With his sharp nails, Old Nick scrapped across Sniper’s face, blood forming in the marks. Sniper let his tears fall when he felt the tall, grim man unzip his trousers and pull them down along with his boxers. Sniper's flaccid cock hung between his legs, and he started to quietly sob as Old Nick drummed his nails along his soft length. 

Old Nick flipped Sniper over as he started to wail, calling for help. Of course no one was anywhere near. Old Nick slapped Sniper’s ass hard, and then spread his cold red cheeks. Sniper screeched as he felt the head of a cold cock touch his entrance.

“This is what happens when you're naughty.” Old Nick growled. He then shoved his length into Sniper’s tight hole. The merc howled out, crying as pain shot through his body. Old Nick gripped Sniper’s boney hips as he roughly fucked him, driving his body into the snow and dirt. Old Nick made awful sounds, grunting and moaning as he pumped his thick icy cock into Sniper, completely dominating him. Sniper shivered and sobbed, his own member swinging under him, soft and useless.

Old Nick let out a loud sigh as he came, his release hot in contrast to his cock. The thick, sticky cum filled Sniper up, making a feeling a sickness overwhelm him. He felt the other man pull out, his asshole leaking cum. Instead of getting up to run or fight, Sniper simply lay in the snow, his eyes puffy and face red and covered in tears. 

Old Nick climbed back into his sled after pulling Sniper’s arrow out of it. “Merry Christmas, Mr. Mundy!” He called out with a chuckle.

Sniper sniffed and picked himself up. He looked behind him, but he was alone.


	2. Medic and Krampus

The tree was lit, a pot of fresh coffee and been made, and Medic sat on the couch in the living area sipping on his hot drink. It was two in the morning, but Medic was going through medical documents, curiously reading. He was alone, as everyone else was in bed, not being the night owl he was. 

He heard something on the roof, like the clacking of hooves. Certainly it was just his imagination. He tried to get back to his work, when he defiantly heard something. Someone was on the roof of the base. Medic set his papers aside and put his mug down. He stood, scratching his head in wonder of who could be messing around up there. 

His heart raced as soot fell down the chimney, billows of dust forming as he heard someone, or something, moving up inside. He called out, and just as he did, a large figure cloaked in black landed with a loud stomp inside the fireplace. Medic jumped back, tripping and landing on his ass.

The creature stepped out of the fireplace, removing the black hood from his head and opening the front of his robe. The thing had the legs and hooves of a goat, with dark brown fur. The top part of his body was more human, though still covered in patches of fur. His hands had long fingers ending in black claws, and his face was human, though two black, curled horns protruded from the creature’s forehead. Medic immediately recognized the monster, he feared him as a young child growing up in Germany. This monster was the punisher of bad children, the Krampus.

Medic’s eyes went to the Krampus’ groin. A large, thick cock stood upright between his legs, accompanied by a set of large hanging testicles. The head of his cock was leaking with thick white pre cum, and the veins along his shaft were popping. Medic gulped, crawling back on the floor.

“You’ve been…very naughty this year…” The monster growled.

“Please…what…what do you want?” Medic chocked out, unable to take his eyes off the monster’s throbbing sex.

The creature grabbed his member, smiling, his pointed nails clicking as his stroked himself. “I’m here to give you your punishment. Doctor.” He said. “You were not so naughty as a child, but now days, you are very, very bad. So much forced experimentation, and not to mention…..your sexual habits.”

Medic’s heart thumped, though his cock started to stand. He fought back a grin, failing, deciding that a punishment wouldn’t be so bad. The monster’s body was soft and toned, his muscles showing through his dark fur, and not to mention his outstanding member.

Krampus approached the doctor, the floor creaking under his large hooves. He swiped an arm down to the cowering Medic and ripped his coat open, exposing his bare chest. With another swipe of his clawed hands, he roughly yanked down Medic’s pants, not even unzipping or unbuttoning them first.

Medic’s cock jutted out from the soft hair at its base. His breathing sped up as Krampus knelt down, his cock in hand and lining it up with Medic’s back hole. Medic dug his teeth into his bottom lip. 

“Nimm deine Strafe.” Krampus said, voice deep and full of lust. He shifted forward, pushing himself into the doctor.

Medic laughed at himself. As a child he was so afraid of Krampus, but now he was having the night of his life. He should have been naughtier in his youth.


	3. Spy and Père Fouettard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

The children of France feared punishment from Père Fouettard, or “Father Whipper”. He was the companion to Saint Nick, and while St. Nick was giving out gifts and merriment, Fouettard was giving out coal and floggings to the naughty children. Of course, as a child living in France, Spy had always been good as to not get a visit from him.

Now, on Christmas Eve, Spy was walking back to the base from Sniper’s van. He had gone to see if the Australian was home, as if he would be anywhere else, but alas he he gone indeed. Spy blew it off, thinking he’d see him the next day when the team gathered for Christmas morning. He trudged through the deep snow, desperate to get inside and out of the cold. Though a dark figure stood in his way.

The silhouette was hidden behind the wind-carried snow, and as Spy fearlessly approached it, he noticed it was a man in black clothing. He donned a large black beard, and his face was hidden under a black brimmed hat.

“Monsieur.” Père Fouettard said, walking toward Spy as he carried a long whip in his hand. “Yes. I know your face. It is a shame you must cover it now, now that you are…a criminal.”

“I am not a criminal, you dunce.” Spy said seriously. “I am a trained mercenary.”

“You kill for money, dear Monsieur. This is not acceptable.”

Père Fouettard was now at Spy, face to face. Spy laughed under his breath. 

“Are you…are you going to spank me?” He chuckled. “Give me a good swatting?” 

“Exactly my fellow Frenchman. It will be over quick, so just accept your punishment. It is for the best, for your betterment.” Père Fouettard said.

Spy felt a pang of guilt. He felt sorry for the poor spirit. He was only doing his job after all. 

“Well, alright, but only because you never got me as a kid. Hurry now, I’m freezing.” Spy stated.

Père Fouettard turned Spy around and bent him over. It took everything in the man to not laugh out loud. But Spy’s amusement left when Père Fouettard tugged his pants down to the snow at his ankles. Now Spy was embarrassed, and his bare ass was freezing.

“Christ that’s cold! Is that necessary?” Spy asked.

Père Fouettard grunted. Spy let out a yelp when the whip hit his ass. It didn't hurt really, after all it was meant as a punishment for children. It stung, but the cold was worse than the whipping. The whip was brought down on Spy’s buttocks again and again. Slowly, a grin spread on Spy’s face as his ass became red. Blood flowed to his groin as he thought of Sniper, and how the Australian liked to take whips to his rear. His cock hardened, and he stuck his ass out farther, eager for each swat.

Spy didn’t notice that he had began to moan out, but Père Fouettard did. He stopped the punishment as he realized that Spy was enjoying it rather sexually. 

“D-Done already?” Spy whimpered, drooling down his chin. 

“I think…I think you've learned your lesson, Monsieur.” The man said, awkwardness in his voice. 

A gust of wind howled into Spy’s ears, and when he turned around, pulling his pants back up as he did so, he noticed that he was alone again. 

He pouted as he started back to the base again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing will be on hiatus until early January, hope you guys have a good break and holidays!


End file.
